


''A very bad storm is going and i need to stay the night.''

by newtmasislove



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, M/M, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasislove/pseuds/newtmasislove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Newt were boyfriends......were.... but still are<br/>Newt moved away a month after he lost his virginity to Thomas.......moved....he came back<br/>He lost it to him because he could trust him........he could trust him....more than anyone else<br/>Thomas never gave up on finding him.........never gave up......never<br/>Until one day he stopped......and felt like he didn't have a meaning......he gave up<br/>Then one stormy night........they met and couldn't be happier........they felt like nothing around them cared</p>
            </blockquote>





	''A very bad storm is going and i need to stay the night.''

**_age 17 , flash back_ **

_Thomas and Newt were always together, they could never be separated, ever. They were also the cutest couple in town, every one thought they were adorable, and they were. One day, Newt let Thomas take his virginity because he loved him. A month later, Newt's family moved to the UK and both had goodbye sex the night before he left, Thomas was devastated. The two still called each other, skyped, and texted. Newt had been pleasuring himself since Thomas is gone, same thing for Thomas. They couldn't bear it._

 

**_age 19, flash back_ **

_It had been a year and a half since Newt moved, but he said that he is going to a college near where Thomas lived, by himself. Thomas kept trying to find him since he told him that, but it was back when he was 18, a year ago. Thomas gave up. He stopped trying. He wanted him back, in his arms, to kiss his perfect lips. **He loved him too much to move on. Way too much.**_

**_Age 22, present day._ **

The rain had started a hour ago and is already pouring, thundering, and lighting. Thomas was at home on his couch shirtless wearing his pajama pants on his phone. His phone was saying that there was a flood warning and to seek shelter now. Not long after he read that, he heard a knock on his door. The man stood up and headed towards the door. He opened it revealing a boy, _Newt._

''Hey Tommy, you might if I stay here the night?'' the boy smiled the same, sweet smile that he had last seen 5 years ago. Thomas grabbed him inside the house and hugged him like he was going to disappear any minuet.

''I missed you so much Newt,''

''I bloody missed you too'' the blonde man replied. They broke apart and Thomas leaned in and gave a long, passionate, slow kiss. It felt like nothing around them mattered anymore.

''You are never going anywhere without me. Got that Newt?'' he said against his soft lips.

''Yes... _Daddy''_ he even used the same nickname he called Thomas during foreplay.

''That's it... you are going to marry me''

''I thought you'll never ask.''

''I love way too much''

''I love you too'' and with that, they sealed the promise to never go anywhere else without the other, even the shower, which Thomas wasn't complaining about.

**Author's Note:**

> UGH IM TIRED


End file.
